


Overwatch Daze

by Soberreign



Series: Kage-Watch [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Kagerou Project, F/M, Overwatch Characters acting out Kagepro Songs, crossover plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soberreign/pseuds/Soberreign
Summary: Hana woke up on August 15th at 12 something noon. She didn't expect what the day would bring.Hana and Lucio in "Kagerou Daze"





	Overwatch Daze

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! This is Hana and Lucio in the events of the song "Kagerou Daze" from the Kagerou Project.
> 
> Forgive me if the characterization is off >_<

Hana woke up on August 15th, at 12:30. This was normal, with how long she stayed up streaming, and how her overseas audience was usually awake when everyone else was asleep. But her sleep schedule only got more nocturnal during the unforgiving summer. Too hot to sleep, she played games until she tired herself out enough that she basically passed out. At least today she’s meeting up with Lucio.

Lucio greeted her from the swingset, a black cat sitting on his lap.  
“A black cat, isn't that bad luck?” She asked.  
“No way something this cute can be bad.” Lucio said cheerfully.  
They talked about whatever was on their mind, until Lucio paused.  
“Y’know, I kinda hate the summer.” He said quietly. He noticed Hana staring at him, and shot her a quick smile, stroking the cat. The cat leapt from his lap.  
“Hey, come back!” Lucio said, chasing after it.  
Hana watched Lucio chase after the cat, until she noticed where the cat was running towards, the road cross. The light was red.  
Hana started to run after Lucio, to warn him, to stop him. But she could only watch as his head turned to see the truck that slammed into him.  
It came out of nowhere, and smashed his body as he screamed. Hana could hear all his bone break as his body was flung into the streets. Crimson blood sprayed everywhere, on the “Stop” signs, the traffic lights, and on Hana, and the thick iron scent made Hana choke up and want to throw up. No, this couldn't be real. She clamped a hand to her mouth to stop herself from Through the panic, she saw a hazy version of herself, smiling wickedly.  
“This isn’t a lie!” That Hana laughed.  
The last sound she heard was a cricket's cry before the blue sky faded to black.

Hana woke up in her bed with a start, the sound of a clock ticking in her head. She looked at the time on her phone. August 14th, sometime past 12. All she could hear was the sound of a cricket calling that wouldn't stop.  
“Hey, this is kinda strange, but I had a dream about us.” Hana said.  
“Like what?” Lucio asked, stroking the cat.  
“Well, we were in this same park, and you had that cat, and…” The cat ran off. Lucio began to chase after it, but Hana grabbed his arm.  
'Hana?”  
“We should go.” She said. Lucio looked confused, but nodded.  
As soon as they stepped off the pathway, everyone's head's looked up, gaping mouths trying not to scream. Hana looked up as a crane on the top of a building lose grip on steel poles.  
A pole fell from the sky, piercing Lucio straight through. Lucio’s screams mingled with the wind chimes and chased Hana as she ran under the park trees. She was met face to face with her hazy self, shimmering like the heat haze.  
“This ain’t a dream!” The hazy Hana said, and pushed her back towards Lucio’s bleeding body.  
Before Hana passed out, she glanced at Lucio’s face, and swore she saw him smiling.

Hana woke up on the same day again, and tried to drag Lucio up the stairs towards her house, but she was met again with her hazy self smiling terribly. She looked back as Lucio slipped, and fell down all the stairs.  
“Hey, you okay? Gettin’ enough sleep?” Lucio asked, holding that stupid cat. Hana had dark rings under her eyes, and she looked very tired.  
“You always say that…” she said.  
Again, the cat ran off.  
“Hey, come back!” Lucio said.  
Hana followed, clenching her fists.

This cycle repeated for 10 years, or something like that. Hana realized a long time ago that this was a cycle, Lucio would die, and she would be helpless to stop it. The day repeated, over and over, and honestly she was sick of it. She thought back to Lucio’s winter concert, and the 24-hour stream they did together. Would she ever see that day beyond this hazy summer? In this kind of story, there’s always that one ending…

Hana pushed Lucio out of the way, and the truck slammed into her. She felt her bones shatter, but she didn’t care too much. Her blood sprayed everywhere, and she could see Lucio, wide-eyed and covering his mouth. She saw her hazy self, shocked beyond belief.  
“You’re not saying ‘Serves you right’ now!” she said.  
That heat haze’s eyes overflowed with tears, and finally this was an unusual summer day.  
Then she looked back a Lucio, and saw a hazy version of him, somber-faced and determined.  
And that day ended.

Lucio woke up on August 14th, sitting up in his bed.  
“I failed this time, too…” he said, stroking the cat in his arms.


End file.
